I Think I Wanna Marry You
by Magaferd
Summary: When Josie Orelle is moved to La Push, tantrums are thrown, relationships are strengthened or abandoned, and secrets are kept. Will everyone's favorite southern girl survive the heat, or will she falter under the pressure of being and outsider and imprint
1. Chapter 1

Alright, picture this:  
Tennessee, Knoxville to be exact.  
High school. A very large, public high school.  
Lots of people, lots of going ons and busy-ness. A girl, about 5'5, long shiny auburn hair, friends on either side. Laughing, happy.  
The crowds of people rushing and pushing to get to class cleared the way, stopped to say hello.  
That would be me, about a week ago.  
Now?

"Please buckle your seat-belts, we will be landing shortly."  
No no no no no no no no no no.  
That was my new mantra. "Aren't you excited, dear? It snows here! Our first snow!"  
I shot my mom the 'Are you retarded or something?' look. "Its May, mother."  
My dad rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. I had never seen snow in all my long sixteen years of living.

We lived in Louisiana until I was fourteen. In the middle of Freshman year, my dad got re-located to the Base in Tennessee. He was in the army, you see, and had always fixed it so we didn't have to uproot ourselves and move away from the life we loved. Obviously, it didn't work as well as he had planned. We moved to Knoxville and have been there for almost exactly a year and a half. I had the perfect life in Louisiana, moving had not been in my plans for the future. Its a good thing I had made a pretty good life in Tennessee also, or else I would've been one miserable child.

Within the next 30 minutes I was getting off the plane, throwing my two suitcases and carry-on on a luggage cart, and walking ten feet in front of my parents to try and beat them to our cars. I had packed as much as I could in my suitcases and loaded everything else into my car, which was driven up here on a big 18 wheeler that transported cars. I finally reached the parking garage and walked up the the desk.

"Excuse me, my car was shipped up here, do you happen to know where I can find it?"

"Was it with the Tennessee load?" The attendant lady asked lazily.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled. She jolted at my manners. I heard they weren't formal up north but a little bit of southern charm never hurt anything.

"It'll be on the third floor, row 7."

"Thank you so much, have a nice day!" I grinned and briskly turned away and hopped on the elevator. My parents joined me on the awkward ride up. Row 7 was about 25 yards away. I sprinted, my suitcases flying and bumping along behind me. I nearly shrieked when I reached my baby.

"Stella! I've missed you so much!" I yelled, kissing her rear-view mirror. "Ahhh!" I dropped everything and ransacked my purse for my keys, pressing the unlock button quickly to throw my stuff in the backseat, which was currently folded down and… completely full. Damn.

My father, sensing my distress, rolled his eyes and said "Just stash it up front."

While my parents took their sweet time to get in their Honda Civic, I put our brand spankin' new address in my GPS. I was growing impatient so I rolled down my window and caught my mom's attention.

"Hey mom? Mom! I've got my GPS, can I go please?"

"Fine, but be careful sweetheart!" I left my window down, tearing out of my parking spot like I had somewhere to be.

The GPS said it took an estimated time of an hour and 15 minutes to get to our address in actually, it was in La Push. Scratch that - it was on the border of the two towns. Unfortunately I was close enough that I had to go to the Reservation high school.

In 20 minutes I was halfway there. Take that miss 'estimated time is 1 hour and 15 minutes'!

I was now pretty much in the middle of no where, it was a two lane highway with maybe one other car every few miles. I was becoming impatient and pushing 85 mph. What? Speed limits are made to be broken! Plus, it was technically only 10 over the limit. A sign was coming up. Whoo! Civilization!

"FORKS: 7 miles"  
Good, I was getting bored.

Ironically, just then, there was a flash of something in the woods. Silver, brown, black. Big blobs, moving swiftly, darting in and out of my sight. I wonder-?

My attention was stolen by one of my favorite songs coming on the radio - Marry You by Bruno Mars, except it was Glee's version.

I turned it up high enough so that it would kill my eardrums but not my speakers. I sung along as loud as I could.

Tell me right now baby, baby!  
Its a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do,  
Hey baby, I think I want to marry you!  
I know this little chapel on the boulevard we goooo No one will knooooow Oh c'mon girrrll!

"WELCOME TO FORKS! Population: 3507."  
Ugh. I sang even louder.

Don't say no no no no no!  
Just say Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!  
And we'll go go go go go!  
Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you!  
Just say I dooooo Tell me right now baby, baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

People turned heads as I sped through town, music uber loud.

"Destination Reached!" Deb said.

The house was relatively small. A cute little front yard with a bench and lots of is only one floor - not counting the basement. When you first walk in, there is a door to your left that leads to the basement. A small hallway leads you to the living room which is open to the kitchen. In the North eastern part of the kitchen is a door that leads to the master bedroom which has a master bath and walk in closet. Well where the heck was I supposed to sl-.

Oh. My. Gosh. The basement! I was beside myself, running back through the house, I flew down the basement stairs.

The first thing i noticed was the color - yellow. My absolute most favorite color in the whole wide world.

It was amazing, there was a full bath with a shower/bathtub and sink with one of those medicine cabinet mirrors. On the other wall, there was a long closet, two shoe/purse rack-shelf things, and a long mirror like you see in theatre dressing rooms. The rest was bare, but not for long! I ran back up the stairs and started unloading my car.

First came my white bed frame and mattress, which I set up on the bare wall on the left, my white dresser and TV on one side, white bedside table on the other. Next came my box of bed stuff. White and yellow quilt, yellow sheets, pillows and yellow pillow cases, my three favorite stuffed animals. After that was my white blanket rack and obviously my extra blankets. There were a lot. Some made by my grandmothers, great aunt, some made by me, and my two snuggies. Then came my clothes, shoes, accessories, toiletries, electronics. My room was clean and I had about half of the things I used to. When we packed we went through everything. Lets just say, Goodwill and I are pretty tight.

Last but not least? Decor! Posters of cute movie stars and singers, all the notes and pictures my friends had drawn for me, ticket stubs, pictures, lantern lights. My parents had arrived sometime in the middle. They sat on my bed and watched while I worked until they finally left to unpack all their junk. At seven on the dot I made my way up stairs for dinner. My parents weren't done packing and therefore had nothing ready. I found them in their closet.

"Hey guys? Mind if I go pick up dinner? Give me a chance to get around a bit." I asked gracefully.

"Sure! Here," my dad said distractedly. "Take $20, that should be good."

"Thanks! Be back soon!"

I hopped in my car and looked around. The back seat was down and had scraps of random stuff stuck from all the boxes. There was dust covering the radio, dash, and center console. The outside wasn't much better.

Maybe I'd look around for a car shop, too.

Nothing good was on the radio, so I put in one of my thousands of CDs. Most were mixes I'd made from forever ago and were titled Stella and then a number. The first one I pulled out? Stella: 2.0.

The sound of Jessie James singing about Boys in the Summer filled my car and I turned it up.

The reason for July?  
Skinny Dipping and checking out tan lines,  
Making out underneath the moonlight Ohhh yeah yeah Boys look so much hotter in the summer.  
Yeah yeah, take your shirt off in the water,  
Pull me under Oh, i must be dreaming Oh, you got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I didn't drive as fast as normal because it seemed almost everyone walked everywhere. There were more people on the sidewalks than there were cars on the street. It was unnerving.

What seemed like the middle of town came into view. It consisted of a car shop, small Urgent Care doctor place/ dentist, and a small Family owned grocery/hardware/clothing store.

That was it. There were two buildings, one for middle and elementary school and one for high school. Where did people work? How did kids get jobs around here? What the hell did they do for fun?

The song ended and I turned it down just for background noise. I rolled my window and parked in front of the car shop. There were some boys hanging out in front, maybe they knew where I could get some dinner.

I slammed my door and pranced up to them. Their eyes widened and it was then I realized what I was wearing. My favorite jean short shorts and loose tank with a front pocket. My hair was in a straightened ponytail and the only makeup i had on was foundation and mascara.

"Hey, Y'all know where I can get some pizza or somethin' 'round here?" I asked politely. There were three of them, all very tall and muscular. Hot even - for yankees. One was still staring at me, one was trying to suppress laughter, and the other was actually trying to be helpful.

"Sure," He said. "They make them hot in the shop." He said, jerking his thumb towards the grocery store.

"Hey thanks! Y'all work here?" I asked.

"We sure do!" The other one burst out in a fake southern accent. Ouch.

"Hey!" I gasped flirtatiously. Even though it did hurt a little. "I don't sound like that!"

He was laughing even harder now, and I laughed with him. The one staring at me gave a smile and I nearly fainted. He was definitely the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my whole entire life. He had the same tan skin as all the others, and the same silky black hair cropped short as the others, but he didn't have the massive bulky muscles. He was taller and leaner - it fit him well. Eyes you could drown in and a perfectly perfect white smile. He just screamed testosterone and sex. It was like every little feature was hand molded by a goddess.

"Well I better get going. It was nice to meet ya!" I giggled.

"Same here, I'm Jacob by the way, the one stupid one over there is Embry, and this old guy is Quil. Hey, there's a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night, we can pick you if you want." The god said.

"Nice to meet y'all Jacob, Embry, and Quil. I'm Josie. Hmm, I'll have to see." I smiled brightly. I found a pen in my purse and took his hand, scribbling my number. "Call me!" I winked, strutting away towards the grocery store. The others wolf whistled and shoved him around.

A bell rang when I threw open the door to the shop. It was pretty empty. A big sign had arrows and I followed the one that said Pizza. Another boy was behind the counter.

"Well heeeeelloo there, how may I help you?" he asked, attempting to flirt with me.

I laughed as if it were some inside joke. "One large pepperoni pizza, please."

"Coming right up! So, I haven't seen you around here before."

"I just moved here from Tennessee. I'm technically in Forks, but really we're right on the border so I'll be going to school here."

"Gotcha." he grunted distractedly. When the pizza was boxed I gave him my money and my big smile

"Thanks, Paul." He jolted when he realized I knew his name. "Name tag, sweetheart." I turned and strut right out of there, hips swaying one foot in front of the other.

"Hey! Whats your name?" He as I reached the door. Without turning around I flipped my hair and called back,

"Josie." The bell rang as the door slammed behind me. The other boys were gone and I felt my shoulders sag with relief. You can't pull off a grand exit if they are right there when you come back.

I hopped in my car and drove home carefully - for once in my life. It was really dark, as there was only one or two street lights. As I got further from civilization and surrounded by thick trees, I saw the flashes. Silver, brown, black. There was a new color this time though, farther ahead. Blinding white.

I was really freaking out now and sped home as fast as I could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok.

Here goes.

Dearest readers,

PLEASE PLEASE read this **if you want the story to continue!**

As you can tell by my lack of writing, Im really bad at staying on top of things.

Ive had a really rough year and its been pretty impossible to anything for fun.

I really want to continue this story though because I have an AMAZING plot line and I just cant let it slip away from me.

So, here is the deal.

**I need a Co-Author.**

Someone who has really good writing skill and who is willing to help write and put out my ideas. I need someone who is willing to commit to a story. But most importantly, I just need some help.

So please, come one come all, help out the fairest story of them all.

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE message me or review if you would like to take part in the creation of not just a story,

But an epic.


End file.
